Forbidden Desire
by PoisonSunflower13
Summary: Abused high school student Sasuke never thought he'd make a friend, let alone fall in love; it was forbidden by his abuser who just so happened to be his father. New student Naruto is interested in Sasuke: he wants to help and be his friend, but what will become of them if their forbidden relationship is discovered? Rated M For language, abuse, and possible lemon further on.


I trudged down the hallway on my way to my locker. I had multiple people back away from me (even though I was a good ten feet away from them), and more than I cared to count began to whisper about the "anorexic emo boy who is abused". Typical morning for me at school. I used to be picked on by all these same high school students on a day to day basis, but everything changed a few weeks ago right before my father was arrested. Why you may ask? "Why would your father be arrested?" Well, that was because of me. He abused me. He denied me food and water. He hit me, scratched me, hell the "monster" was even low enough to rape me. What happened was a few jocks decided it would be fun to, "steal the emo's clothes while he takes a shower." So they did. Since I had no clothes, I had no other choice but to walk through the hallways and find the assholes that took them in the first place; there was one problem with that. A big problem. My body was completely covered in bruises and scares put there by my father. Some of the scars were simple cuts and others were words carved into my skin; like useless, worthless, _slut_. I'd been keeping it all a secret since I first moved here when I was seven and my parents had just divorced. Still, I needed my clothes, so out of the locker room I went, on a mission of great importance. As I walked down the hallway, I recieved many strange looks and gasps. One girl, Hinata Huyga, even passed out. I felt very uncomfortable, considering I was extremely shy, but I kept going.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I heard someone ask in a smug voice. "Sasuke Uchiha. Looking a little bare aren't w-…. what happened to you….?" Well this was just perfect. I growled. I was in no mood to put up with this shit. I wanted my clothes back and I wanted them now. That towel really wasn't doing it for me. In a flash I had tackled (Which that tackle would've put some people to shame) whoever it was who was talking to me. It didn't matter their identity; I could tell he was a jock and I wanted to kill him. I was done. Obviously he had at least _something_ to do with my missing clothes, and I needed him to realize that I wanted them back. Before I knew what I was really doing, I just started pounding on him like my life depended on it.

"Where the fuck are my clothes!?" I screamed. I slammed the boy's head against the floor when he didn't answer right away. A group had started to form around us and I could hear the principal yelling at people to move (she can be quite scary sometimes…). "Where did you take them!?" I slammed his head against the ground again.

"I-I don't have them anymore!" The boy pleaded. "We threw them out in the parking lot, like, ten minutes ago! Please stop!" by now his head was badly bleeding and Lady Tsunade, the principal, had finally got through the people and up to us. She grabbed me and pulled me off my victim.

"Mr. Uchiha! What the hell do you think you're doing!" her voice thundered through the hallway, shaking me to the core. "Kakashi sensei, please get the students back to class while I deal with Sasuke… and take that boy to get some medical care!"

My body had gone limp, and I couldn't decide if it was from the fear of Lady Tsunade or the fact that I had finally heeded the full impact of what I had just done. I had just lost my temper, beat someone up, and got in major trouble; all because of some stupid jock's "harmless" prank on me. Thinking about it only made me further infuriated, so instead I tried to focus on what Tsunade was screaming at me.

"Sasuke, come to my office with me. _Now._" She uttered with a sigh. I then stood up and recollected myself. Dusting off my towel, I followed her with as much dignity as I had left. By now, most of the students had made their way to class, with the exception of a few stragglers rummaging through their lockers. When Tsunade and I passed by the front doors to the school, I gazed out across the parking lot to find, just as the brainless jock had said, my clothes in a pile that had been run over by many teenagers' cars. I felt a knot build up in my throat of rage, but I tried my best not to let it show.

Finally after what seemed like a million years, we had reached Tsunade's office. She kindly opened the door for my with a not so kind look on her beautiful face. (How she looked so good in her fifties, I'll never know...) As soon as she shut her office door, before she could even get one word of her reprimanding out, I burst into tears. I don't even know where it came from, but I simply couldn't stop myself from bawling like an infant. Even while I was blinded by tears, I still saw her face soften while the small droplets of salt water streamed unceasingly down my pale cheeks. She walked toward me, and comfortingly wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I welcomed the embrace, one which I would usually turn away because the façade I'd been putting on for years limited me to much emotion.

"Shhh," Tsunade comforted. "You poor thing… who did this to you?" Oh joy oh joys. Now I had no way of answering her without getting my father arrested. I loved my father, even if he injured me; he always apologized and told me he loved me. I couldn't explain it. I knew I shouldn't like someone who hurts me, but he was my father. I could never hate him.

"Hello? Sasuke please tell me; you look terrible. Was it another student?" Tsunade asked. I shook my head vigorously, practically giving myself whiplash. "Was it someone your close to? Was it someone in your family?" She had unknowingly hit the nail right on the head. My mind had now fully gone into panic mode. How do I answer her? What will happen if I do tell her? Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind as two long minutes of silence passed between Tsunade and me. I sniffed and wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks and eyes. I sat up straighter and adopted my famous blank look that also inhabited my dark eyes.

"Lady Tsunade, would you please be kind enough to find me a new pair of clothes to wear? I am feeling extremely exposed and self-conscious," I asked in a level voice. Tsunade nodded and called in her secretary, Shizunae. She brought me some clothes, which, as most clothes are for me, were too big. I mean, I am literally only one-hundred ten pounds of skin and bones. Anyway, now that I was re-clothed, I picked myself up off of the floor and sat on the chair in front of Tsunade's organized mess of a desk. Realizing that I was prepared to talk civilized instead of the irrational tears of earlier, she made her way across the room and sat down.

"Now Sasuke, please explain how you received all of your… injuries," Tsunade asked in her business voice. I took a deep breath and thought about my options: if I told her the truth, my father could get into serious trouble, but if I didn't I'd have to make up some lie about how I ended up like this. My cool mask began to waver as did my confidence that I could get no one in trouble. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that lying was out of the question; I obviously knew that what my father did to me was a major crime and if I told the truth there was a chance Tsunade would tell the police and have him arrested, but she could smell a lie from a mile away. Lying: definitely out of the question.

"I..um…" my words seemed to fail me. I took one last deep breath before I theoretically signed my soul over to the devil. "My father did this to me," I started. "H-he has done this to me since I was seven years old when my mother divorced him. I've always believed he does this to me as a way to cope."

"Sasuke, you're a junior now!" Tsunade exclaimed. "This has been going on for almost ten years?"

I nodded and continued my story: "B-but he's not a bad person! He doesn't mean to hurt me, so please don't tell anyone!"

"Sasuke, honey, having _words_ carved into your skin is **not **an accident. I'm sorry, but I have to tell the police." Thus, a few days later the police arrived on my doorstep and arrested my dad on the charges of child abuse and neglect. Of course, the word got around the town that the owner of the successful business Uchiha Corp was arrested for abusing his youngest son. I was hauled in for questioning but told them next to nothing; I didn't have to. They forced me to show them all my bruises and scars, not to mention they weighed me to see how underweight I was. Of course, I attempted to tell them I did this to myself, but they wouldn't believe me. They ran into problems with their case though; I wouldn't take him to court, and without me they had no case. They only had speculations.

Because all the parents in town knew what my father did, all of the students at my school knew what had happened too. Well, they thought they knew what happened. Rumors began to spread and the truth was warped into the lie that I was a masochist who created my own pain and starved myself. Some people knew the truth and wouldn't believe the lies, and I think that scared them more than the rumors. That's why I am avoided. That's why people whisper about me behind my back. That's what happened to me a few weeks ago that changed everything. Little did I know there was a bigger change in store… and it just transferred to Konoha High.

A/N: Okay that's it for the first chapter! I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be up because I'm going on vacation and won't have time to write. Hopefully it won't be too long… Oh! I almost forgot! Naruto doesn't belong to me. I mean, because if it did, so many things would be different ;3


End file.
